Dream Within a Dream
by Flandre Nightshade
Summary: Kirigaya Kazuto had been alone her whole life. Being stuck in a death game didn't change anything.
1. Prologue

Kirigaya Kazuto was brought into this world on October 7th 2008. She was, without a doubt, a happy child. Whether it be from laughing or smiling. She always found a way to brighten up the room just by being there.

She was happy.

She wasn't alone.

* * *

Within a year Kazuto had the blood of another human stained on her hands. Her parents were dead. A car crash taking both of their lives.

The only thing Kazuto could remember of her parents was their warm smiles. Their warm smiles that are no longer of this world.

She was cold.

* * *

Kazuto was adopted by her aunt at the tender age of 1. Her aunt was a happy person. With a child of her own called Suguha.

Kirigaya Midori was a warm person with an even warmer smile. Yet to Kazuto she still felt so distant.

Kazuto didn't care.

Kazuto would come to call Kirigaya Midori "Kaa-san"

* * *

Kirigaya Suguha absolutely adored her sister Kazuto. Wherever Kazuto went, Suguha would follow.

Kazuto would indulge her sister in anything she wanted. Suguha was so radiant that sometimes looking at her would blind Kazuto.

This pattern would continue for years to come.

* * *

The first time Kazuto saw the insides of a computer was when she was at the young age of 5.

She fell in love instantly.

Her Kaa-san would teach her everything she knew about computers. From the basics to the advanced, Kazuto would absorb every bit of information like a sponge.

Kazuto would build her first computer from scratch at 7 years old. Her Kaa-san was proud and it made Kazuto feel so warm.

Suguha didn't understand what was so important but she was happy. Her sister was happy and because of that so was she.

Kazuto felt warm.

* * *

Kazuto started Kendo at the age of 9. Her grandfather was strict and harsh. Hurting her for making mistakes and never praising her when she did something right. He was so cold. Colder than anyone she's ever met and Kazuto hated it. Hated how cold he was, how he looked at her like she failed despite doing everything correctly.

She would come to hate Kendo too.

But like everything else Kazuto did, she was a natural at it. Despite her hatred of it she was good at it. But that was not enough for her grandfather. She couldn't be just good. She had to be perfect.

It was this event that stuck a wedge between Kazuto and the rest of her family.

She felt so cold.

* * *

In 2018. After Kazuto's 10th birthday she discovered that Kirigaya Midori was not her mother.

That Suguha was not her real sister.

Kazuto felt like she was dumped into a tub of ice.

She grew distant from Suguha and Midori.

Both of them noticed the change but neither of them knew why.

Suguha could only cry. She couldn't understand why her sister was acting so cold to her. Why she seemingly forgot the 9 years that they've spent together.

* * *

Under the tutelage of her grandfather, Kazuto came to learn to lock away her emotions. Lock away the pain she felt. Because emotions and pain would make you lose. And losing was unacceptable.

Kazuto stopped smiling.

Kazuto was numb to the world. She plunged herself into her only solace. Technology. It was because of this she would make a name for herself quickly online. Selling custom made PCs that worked better than others.

She spent more time with her technology than she did with her family.

All of it was to run away.

* * *

When Suguha exclaimed to their grandfather that she would take Kazuto's spot in kendo. Kazuto was surprised. She was brought back into the world and could feel again, if for just a moment. Because Suguha would bear the harshness of their grandfather for her.

For her.

Their grandfather accepted. But Kazuto did not stop kendo. She couldn't stop. Not when Suguha brought out smiles from their grandfather. Smiles that Kazuto never received despite everything.

Kazuto began to resent Suguha. For being able to bring out a smile from their grandfather. For being able to smile despite not knowing anything.

For being so warm and yet so far away.

* * *

Two years later. At the age of 12, Kazuto won the national kendo tournament despite being the first time she entered. Despite being less experienced and younger.

Kazuto's grandfather did not acknowledge her win.

Despite the congratulations from both Suguha and Midori for winning. Her grandfather did not offer a single word or smile to Kazuto. He merely looked away as if he had failed her.

Kazuto quit practicing kendo the day after winning.

She was cold.

* * *

A month after Kazuto turned 13 she was invited to dinner by someone named Kayaba Akihiko.

She accepted.

* * *

Kayaba Akihiko was interested by Kirigaya Kazuto. To build a computer so efficient at the age of 10. And according to more private sources, to build one at 7.

Kayaba was a genius. This was not an opinion but a simple fact. And a genius was able to recognize the talents of other.

Kirigaya Kazuto was undoubtedly a genius. In fact, much of Kayaba himself was reflected in Kazuto. From the desire to learn to the detached views of the world. To their mutual love for technology.

They talked about their interests. Kayaba inquired as to how Kazuto came to love technology at such a young age. And Kazuto questioned him on what his job as a developer is like.

When the discussion finally came around to the reasons Kayaba called her to dinner she spoke in her usual quiet soft voice.

"You wanted to discuss «Sword Art Online» correct?"

Kayaba was not surprised by the assumption, only slightly impressed at the leap of judgement made by the 13 year old.

"That is correct. I wanted you, Kirigaya Kazuto, to beta test it for me."

Kazuto accepted without any hesitation.

* * *

Kazuto's first impression of Kayaba Akihiko was that he was neither warm nor cold.

She idly wondered if he was even alive.

* * *

Kirigaya Kazuto did not deign herself a hero. So it came as a surprise to her that she stepped in on 3 girls bullying another.

But as she held her, calming her down from a panic attack induced by the other girls, she knew she made the right decision.

Because despite how cold her skin felt. The girl was so very warm.

"My name is Kirigaya Kazuto, what's yours?"

The dark haired girl with half rimmed glasses just stared at her. Before finally saying.

"Asada Shino, thank you for helping me"

It would be the first and only time the two see each other for years to come. But neither would forget each other.

To Kazuto, she would not forget the girl that did not let herself be drowned out by the world.

To Shino, she would hold it to herself to become as strong as the black haired beauty that came to her rescue.

* * *

When Kazuto logged into «Sword Art Online» for the very first time. The very first thing she did was find a mirror.

She appeared the same as she was in real life.

She felt small pinpricks go down her back. But she ignored it. If this was a feature of the game she had no right to complain.

Kazuto was not surprised when Kayaba appeared beside her. Looking the exact same as he does in real life.

Kazuto questioned where the rest of the beta testers are.

Kayaba replied by telling her that he wanted to show her something before anyone else.

"Follow me Kirigaya-san. I would like to know your opinion on the combat system."

Kazuto followed.

* * *

A month later, when the closed beta officially rolled out, Kazuto logged into her new avatar. She played as a guy.

She mused because now her name finally fit her.

* * *

Kirito was her in game name.

When she played as Kirito. She felt alive.

* * *

As Kirito, she would explore the entire starting floor several times over, reveling in the beauty that was «Aincrad»

As Kazuto she would continue with her numb everyday life.

* * *

At the end of the beta test. Kirito would attempt to solo the ninth floor's boss. Despite being the highest leveled player at 25 and geared to the absolute highest possible at the floor. It was still a fearsome challenge.

She died 2 times before succeeding.

* * *

When the beta test ended Kazuto was invited to dinner once again by Kayaba Akihiko.

"I hope you will enjoy the official release as much as you enjoyed the beta, Kirigaya-san"

Kazuto nodded.

They both enjoyed their dinner in silence.

* * *

Kazuto's birthday came and went.

She already felt so much older than 14

* * *

Suguha never gave up on her sister. She would invite her sister out countless times. Every single time she was shot down. But she never gave up.

Suguha remembered the times when she and her sister were practically attached to the hip. And yet now her sister would rarely interact with anyone.

It hurt seeing her sister so close but so far.

She would never give up on her precious sister.

* * *

"Nee-chan! I'm going off to kendo practice, do you want to come watch?"

Suguha would keep trying. She had caught her sister on the way to her room and decided to once again try. She steeled herself for her sister's answer. It hurt to be turned down.

"Gomen Sugu. I don't…"

Kazuto let the sentence hang. She always did.

Suguha just smiled.

"It's ok nee-chan. I know you don't like kendo that much."

Suguha turned to leave. She would try again another day. Her hand was on the doorknob when she heard it.

"Ne Sugu…"

Suguha stopped in her tracks. She looked back at her sister, who was halfway up the stairs. Back facing her.

"If you want to go shopping after…"

Suguha blinked. She could feel her eyes starting to water. She was so happy.

"Hai! Nee-chan!"

Suguha's smile was absolutely radiant.

* * *

"Mou Nee-chan! Why are you so big! It's not fair!"

Kazuto lightly blushed.

* * *

Suguha stared. Her sister was pretty. Very pretty. And since Kazuto admitted that she wasn't the best when it came to clothes it was up to Suguha to choose what her sister would look the best in.

That was how it was supposed to go, but her sister looked good in… everything really.

Which made it rather difficult to choose anything.

Not to mention her sister didn't really have any preferences in what she wanted to wear.

Suguha sighed. Her sister was a real handful.

But she wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

For the first time in her life Kazuto felt self conscious.

Her sister had taken it upon herself to find Kazuto a yukata for the upcoming festival but she hadn't expected her to stare so intensely after she put it on.

Kazuto averted her eyes from Suguha and fidgeted.

This was rather embarrassing…

* * *

Suguha was astounded. Mesmerized by her sister's beauty.

When she told Kazuto to try on the yukata she had chosen out she wasn't sure what she was expecting.

She was pleasantly surprised. Though that may be an understatement.

Kazuto's half up half down hairstyle that she had worn just for this framed her face perfectly. The jet black giving a nice contrast to Kazuto's usual milky white skin. While the yukata itself was a nice deep turquoise colour with a large flower printed on it.

The light blush Kazuto was sporting just finished the picture.

Suguha thought she looked like a princess.

"Nee-chan"

Kazuto blinked.

"Marry me."

"E-Eh? Sugu?"

"Marry me and be mine! No one else can have someone as impossibly cute as you!"

Kazuto's brain short circuited.

* * *

When Kirigaya Midori came home she did not expect the house to be empty.

She also didn't expect her daughters to walk in 30 minutes later with bags of clothes.

Suguha had a permanent smile on her face.

Kazuto's cheeks were stained in a rosy blush.

Kirigaya Midori was happy to see the gap between her daughters close.

With a smile on her face she called out.

"Sugu! Kazu! Dinner's almost ready so just hold tight!"

* * *

Kazuto could safely say that today was perhaps the happiest day of her life.

Before she succumbed to the depths of sleep she wished that these days with her sister would last forever.

* * *

A week later «Sword Art Online» began.

* * *

"Link start!"

* * *

When Kirito appeared at the «Town of beginnings» she took no time to revel in sights like so many others were doing. She maneuvered through the crowd in a practiced fashion, not bumping into a single person and every movement graceful with no wasted actions.

Quickly buying the gear in the shops, Kirito was about to take a shortcut down a back alley when someone caught her hand.

Kirito reflexively pivoted and landed a knee in her assailants gut.

They went down in a flash.

Kirito continued on walking.

"H-Hey wait!"

Kirito stopped, sighed and turned around. The owner of the voice was presumably the person she had just knee'd in the stomach.

Kirito just raised an eyebrow.

The man with a bandana, Kirito taking note of it as being the most identifiable item on his person, took that as a prompt to continue.

"Look I know that grabbing your hand probably wasn't the best way to get your attention but hear me out man! I saw the way you moved through the city and you know your way around here. You were in the beta test right?"

Kirito just nodded.

"I was right! Look man it's my first day and I just wanted some tips for the lower floors."

Kirito first reflex was to decline. But she stopped herself, after all she did just knew him in the gut.

She sighed. Teaching him the basics was probably the least she could do.

"Alright."

A smile spread upon the bandana wearing man.

"Thanks! I'm Klein."

"Kirito"

* * *

Kirito sighed for what must have been the hundredth time.

"Klein-san, you know you can't feel pain right?"

* * *

"Ne Kirito-san?"

"Hai?"

"How far did you get in the beta?"

"Floor 10 in two months, though I believe that we'll make it there in one."

"Wow, sounds like you're really into this."

"...Indeed."

* * *

"Ah, Kirito-san, I'm pretty hungry so I'll probably log off soon. I have a pizza ordered for 5:30."

"I see."

"Eto… I was going to meet up with people from another game after this so I was just wondering… Ah… If you wanted to hang with us you could."

"...Gomenasai Klein-san, I will have to decline. Thank you for the offer."

"Nah! I should be the one doing after all the thanking! After all you did it's only right that I find some way to pay you back."

"...I look forward to the day Klein-san. If you have any other questions feel free to message me."

"Yeah! Anyways I'm off!"

"See you Klein-san."

* * *

"Kirito-san? Where's the log out button?"

* * *

"Last but not least, I've placed a little present in your inventories. Please take a look"

Opening her menu and opening her inventory Kirito was met with an item called «Hand Mirror»

She did not take it out.

She knew what was about to happen.

Kirito felt pinpricks run down her back.

* * *

"K-Kirito? You're a girl…?"

"My gender doesn't matter Klein-san. Please come with me."

"E-Eh? Kirito? Wait a minute!"

Kirito did not listen.

She would survive.

* * *

"Klein-san, I want you to come with to the next town."

"What…?"

"Listen, «Sword Art Online» is a game, one where you die if you hit zero hp but a game nonetheless. Levels and stats are everything here, if we can get a head start we'll have an increased chance of survival."

Klein stared.

"What is it Klein-san? Did I say something wrong?"

Klein smiled.

"Nah, nothing like that Kirito-san. It's just that, this is the most I've heard you say all afternoon."

"Gomen Kirito-san, just trying to lighten the mood. About the offer… Well you know about those friends I told you about? I waited all night to buy this game with them and they're still back in the plaza, I can't just leave 'em."

"...I see"

"Can't really ask someone I just met to risk their lives for people they don't even know. It'll be fine though! I used to be a guild master in other games and with the things you taught me we'll survive for sure!"

"...Very well then, this is where we part ways."

"Yeah… And Kirito-san? You look way better as a girl! Super cute, totally gives off that 'cool beauty' vibe."

"...That scruffy face suits you more, Klein-san."

* * *

Kirito ran.

She was alone, despite being trapped in a death game she was still alone, nothing changed.

She wondered if she would ever see Suguha again.

* * *

 **Started: Jan 12th, 2017**

 **Finished: Jan 14th, 2017**

 **Published: Jan 15th, 2017**

 **Words: 2,898.**

 **AN: Since I don't like reading or writing author's notes this will probably be the only one I do besides writing out the words/start/finish.**

 **There will be no pairings.**

 **This will story will follow canon in terms of plot and will place a lot of emphasis on temperature. The reason I chose to write it like this is because I wanted a detached sense of being. A sort of dreamlike state with snapshots of someone's life. Hopefully I achieved that.  
**

 **I'll try to have chapters up every week, don't hold me to that though since real life stuff may come up.**

 **Writing dialogue is hard.**

 **I don't really know what else to say.**

 **Review! Or don't. It's up to you.**


	2. Stardust

Kirito ran.

The vast grasslands that made up the first floor of «Aincrad» was spread around her.

She would survive.

* * *

«Level up!»

* * *

Kirito arrived in «Horunka village» before the sun had set.

It was completely empty save for some «NPCs»

She mused at the lack of human presence.

Death game indeed.

* * *

Kirito's first stop in the village was the weapon and armor shop.

She had enough «Cor» from the mobs on the way to the village to buy a new sword that would last until she got her «Anneal Blade» from the quest.

Now if only they had potions everything would be-

Kirito froze.

Looking back at her from inside the shopkeeper's counter was a slender black haired girl fully outfitted in lightweight cloth armor.

Kirito blinked.

The reflection did as well.

Kirito decided to move on to her next destination.

She ignored the fact that the cloth armor looked so _normal_ on her body.

* * *

Kirito moved through the village with relative ease. She remembered the path from playing the beta.

She reached the house containing the wanted quest and entered.

There was a woman with her back turned to Kirito that had a yellow exclamation point over her head, indicating the possibility of a quest.

"Excuse me miss…"

The woman turned.

Kirito averted her gaze. The NPC looked just like Midori.

The quest was accepted without Kirito making eye contact once.

The coughs of the woman's ill daughter could be heard from the room over. She didn't think about how much it reminded her of when Suguha was sick.

Kirito moved onwards.

* * *

Kirito decided that she absolutely hated «Horunka Village»

She would finish the quest and leave immediately.

* * *

As she made way to the quest destination Kirito's mind wandered to the real world.

She wondered how the public was reacting to the news of the death game.

She wondered how Midori and Suguha were reacting.

For the third time in an hour Kirito grit her teeth and moved forward.

* * *

The meter and a half «Little Nepent» turned blue and exploded into thousands of little crystals.

Kirito mused at how beautiful death in this game was.

* * *

«Level Up!»

* * *

The sound of grass being stepped on met Kirito's ears.

It was a sound that was decidedly not from mobs.

Kirito sighed. It seemed her peace would be broken earlier than she thought.

* * *

Clapping echoed throughout the field.

The player introduced himself as «Coper». He was a beta tester just like Kirito.

Coper proposed to fight the «Little Nepents» together to accelerate the gathering of the item needed for the quest.

Kirito agreed. The sooner she could leave «Horunka Village» the better.

They did not party up.

* * *

"Kirito huh? Why do I feel like I've heard that name before?"

* * *

The duo continued to kill «Little Nepents» with both of them leveling up twice.

The mob with the flowered head didn't appear even once.

Coper sighed.

"Man what bad luck, we still haven't even seen one even after all this time?"

Kirito remained silent.

* * *

"Kirito! I'll distract the one with the seed, you get the one with the ovule!"

Kirito complied.

* * *

With a single «Slash» the «Little Nepent» burst into a explosion of crystals.

"Coper! It's dead! You can-"

She stopped. Sharp needles trickled down her back.

Kirito turned.

Coper was staring at her. A gaze that looked so much like her grandfather's. A gaze that was filled with absolutely nothing.

"Coper what-"

"Sorry Kirito."

Coper struck the «Little Nepent» with the «Seed»

* * *

Kirito knows what Coper is attempting.

She locks her emotions away and prepares to fight.

* * *

Coper hides using the «Hiding» skill.

He doesn't know that «Little Nepents» don't use their eyes.

* * *

Kirito «cuts» and «slashes» her way through the horde of «Little Nepents»

She thinks only of surviving.

* * *

Coper screams.

The «Little Nepents» are upon him.

His death is accompanied by the sounds of glass breaking and thousands of beautiful crystals.

* * *

Kirito turns and watches Coper's death.

She thinks it's so beautiful.

But the feeling of ice that creeps upon her is unmistakable.

* * *

Kirito turns the quest in and receives an «Anneal Blade» as a reward.

She does not look the woman in the eye.

She does not think of her sick daughter that reminds her of Suguha in the room next door.

She does not think of the mirror in the armor shop which reflects her armored form perfectly.

She does not think of Coper and his beautiful crystallic death.

Kirito continues forward.

* * *

Kirito feels so cold.

When she reaches the inn she is staying at she trembles as she recalls the day's events.

* * *

It is a week later when she gets a message from a player named «Argo» requesting to meet up at the village she is currently staying in.

Kirito accepts because it is unwise to turn down «Argo the Rat»

* * *

They decide on a small cafe that serves baked goods.

Argo waited. She was here 5 minutes early and Kirito still hadn't showed up!

"Mou… Isn't it the guy's job to show up early. Didn't he ever learn not to keep a girl waiting…"

* * *

At the appointed meeting time the chime to the door rang.

Argo perked. Maybe Baka-ito would finally show up.

When a pretty black haired girl walked in Argo visibly deflated. She was pretty and had curves in all the right places but she was decidedly not a boy.

And as such she was not Kirito.

Which is why it confused her when the pretty black haired girl sat down in the seat across from her.

"Argo."

Argo blinked. She felt like she was missing a big piece of a puzzle here. Not that she really had any time to find out.

Argo put on her usual business smile. She could solve whatever was bugging her later.

"Ah, you seem to have me at a disadvantage. You seem to know me but I don't know you."

The black haired girl raised an eyebrow.

"Even though you were the one to call me here? Well it's not as this was necessarily unexpected. I'm Kirito."

Argo froze.

Ah. So that's what she was missing.

* * *

Argo wanted Kirito to write out a more in depth section of the combat system of «Sword Art Online» in Argo's next volume of her guidebook.

Kirito agreed so long as her name wasn't mentioned.

"Well then, I look forward to working with you Ki~ri~to-chan!"

Kirito's subsequent glare could kill.

* * *

"Ne Kiri-chan?"

"Hmm?"

"Why did you play as a guy in the beta?"

"...It felt more natural."

Argo blinked.

"More natural?"

Kirito did not respond.

Argo did not press the issue again.

* * *

"Kiri-chan! You were planning on exploring the labyrinth soon right?"

"Ah, Yes I was."

"Be careful! You might end up saving some girl and activate her flag!"

Kirito honestly didn't know where Argo got some of her ideas from.

* * *

Kirito cut her way through the labyrinth. The level difference between her and the mobs ensured they died in one hit.

* * *

The sounds of fighting made Kirito pause.

The scream that came after is what spurned her into moving.

* * *

Kirito deflected the sword aimed for the cloaked player and with a follow up «slash» the mob exploded into crystals.

She turned back to cloaked person only to find that they were unconscious.

Kirito sighed. She really should have taken Argo's advice more seriously.

* * *

Bringing the cloaked player, who was undoubtedly female based on what Kirito had felt when she was dragging her along, to a rest point in the labyrinth Kirito decided that now would be a good time to rest as well.

She hoped Argo would never come to know about this because she would never live it down.

* * *

The cloaked girl wakes.

Kirito can see she has already given up.

* * *

"If you really want to die so badly at least make your death useful. There's a boss meeting in «Tolbana» soon. Dieing here is useless but dieing too the boss would at least give your death a meaning."

* * *

The cloaked girl walks away.

But Kirito can see the smallest embers of hope has been reignited.

* * *

Kirito continues her trek through the labyrinth.

Within a day the entire labyrinth is mapped out by her.

She reaches level 15 on the last mob.

* * *

When she reaches the entrance of the labyrinth, Argo is waiting for her with a _very_ smug grin.

* * *

Argo informs Kirito that someone wants to buy her «Anneal Blade +6» for 29,890 «Cor»

Kirito declines.

She wonders why someone would be willing to pay so much.

* * *

The clock bell rung.

The 1st floor boss meeting was about to begin.

* * *

"My name is Diavel and the class I'm playing is «Knight»!"

* * *

"You."

Kirito turned.

The cloaked player was beside her.

"Are going to party up with me. It's your fault I'm here so take responsibility!"

Kirito sometimes wondered if her life was a dating sim.

* * *

"My names Kibaou and some of you out there need to apologize!"

The player named Kibaou was neither hot or cold.

Instead he was rotten to the core.

Kirito felt repulsed.

* * *

The tall dark skinned man who called himself Agil refutes every one of Kibaou's claims.

Kirito thinks that she's got to thank Argo one of these days for the handbook.

"And the in depth guide on the Combat system was written by someone named 'Kiri-chan'"

Kirito takes back what she said.

She'll kill Argo the next time she sees her.

* * *

The meeting ended without any further interruptions and Kirito made her way back to her rented apartment.

For some reason the cloaked girl who now introduced herself as Asuna was following her.

Kirito decided to just let things happen.

* * *

Argo paid Kirito a visit to inform her that the person offering to buy her «Anneal Blade» has raised their bid to 39,800 «Cor»

Kirito did not kill Argo on sight. Instead she paid her to reveal the identity of the buyer.

When Kibaou turned out to be the buyer Kirito felt a small pinprick on her back.

* * *

"Kiri-chan! I'm going to use your bath okay? Don't get too excited thinking about me!"

"Argo wait Asuna is-"

"Kyaaaaaaaaa!"

Kirito decided the best course of action would be to ignore both of them.

* * *

A day later the group of 44 players entered the boss room.

Tensions were high and the stakes were even higher.

* * *

Kirito was surprised at how bright Asuna shone when she fought.

She was like a beacon of fire.

* * *

"Group F! Take out the adds!"

Kirito and Asuna swiftly took out the small «Kobold Sentinels»

Their job was done for now.

It was up to the main group to finish the boss.

* * *

When the boss entered its last health bar, Kirito's instincts screamed at her.

The pinpricks were back and more intense than she had ever felt.

Something was wrong.

Illfang didn't pull out a talwar like he did in the beta.

He pulled out a nodachi.

And Diavel was charging right at him.

Kirito charged ahead.

* * *

 **But she was too late.**

* * *

"Why…"

"You knew what I was after Kirito. You were a beta tester as well."

"Why risk your life just for a drop?"

"Who knows… Beat the boss for me Kirito."

* * *

Diavel the «Knight» shattered into thousands of crystals in Kirito's hands.

The second death that Kirito had a part of inside this game of death.

* * *

Kirito steeled her resolve.

* * *

The nodachi swung down and missed Kirito by less than an inch.

Kirito pressed on.

"Asuna! Switch!"

Together they whittled away at the boss's hp.

* * *

Kirito forgot about this feeling.

The complete thrill of the battle.

The absolute need to win.

It was the only thing she liked about kendo.

Kirito reveled in the feeling.

* * *

Every swing of the boss's «Nodachi» was slow motion to Kirito. She ducked and weaved through the boss's strikes and struck.

* * *

«Illfang the Kobold Lord» died by Kirito's hands.

* * *

«Congratulations!»

«You got the Last Attack Bonus!»

* * *

Kirito glanced down at her «Anneal Blade» in her hands.

Reflected in the blade of the sword was a pretty black haired girl. A strand of hair had fallen over one of her eyes.

She had a wicked smile on her face.

'Ah.' Kirito thought. 'That's me.'

* * *

"Why!? Why did you let Diavel die!"

Kirito's smile was still plastered onto her face.

"I didn't let him die Kibaou. He died on his own accord."

Kirito felt so alive.

"You… You knew the attacks the boss was going to use! You were a beta tester! There are probably others in here huh?! Come on out!"

She wondered if others thought she was crazy.

"Ah… don't group me together with other beta testers Kibaou. Most of them were complete amateurs and didn't even know how to swing a sword correctly. But I was different. Did you know I soloed the 9th floor boss?"

Kirito supposed she was. Since she was actually doing this.

"W-What the hell? You're worse than a beta tester then. You're a cheater!"

* * *

"You're a beta tester and a cheater! You're a beater!"

* * *

Kirito equipped her drop from the boss. The «Cloak of Midnight»

She walked up the stairs to the 2nd floor.

She did not activate the floor teleport.

* * *

Kirito looks down at her hands.

They were not covered with blood but instead they shone bright from the crystal dust that is stained upon them.

She thinks back to Coper and his terror filled face right before he burst into stardust.

She thinks back to Diavel and his acceptance at this inevitable death at the hands of the boss.

Kirito wonders if her death would be as beautiful as both of theirs were.

She wonders if her death would be witnessed by others or if she would die alone.

She supposed the latter is more suitable for a person like her.

* * *

 **Started: Jan 17th. 2017**

 **Finished: Jan 19th. 2017**

 **Published Jan 21th. 2017**

 **Words: 2375.**


	3. Starless Nights

When Kirito was younger she liked to imagine that her life was a fairy tale.

Her favourite was Sleeping Beauty. She liked thinking that when she grew up, her sister would become her knight in shining armor and awake her from her ice cold slumber and they would go on adventures and travel the world.

She still liked Sleeping Beauty. She wants to be saved from this hellish death game. Wants the first thing she sees to be her sister's smiling face. She wants a knight in shining armor to save everyone.

But she knew. She knew that no one would come and save them.

All she wanted was to see her family again.

* * *

When she slept she dreamt of the stars.

She was up on a hill, far above any of the trees and away from the city. The midnight blue colour of the sky spread across the landscape to as far as she could see.

Kirito looked to her right.

Her sister was next to her, arm outstretched pointing to a constellation. She was saying something but Kirito couldn't make out the words.

Suguha turned to her.

Kirito could not hear what she was saying.

She didn't need to.

 _Don't the stars look beautiful 'nee-chan?_

Kirito nodded.

 _Onee-chan, I want this moment between us to last forever._

Kirito opened her mouth but no words came out.

 _When we're older. Let's come back here! We'll watch the stars one last time together before you graduate._

Kirito simply nodded. Unable to do anything else.

* * *

Kirito woke up.

She walked outside and gazed up at the absolute **darkness** that was the skies of «Aincrad»

There were no stars.

She did not go back to sleep.

* * *

Kirito thought back to her turquoise yukata that she bought with Suguha.

What had happened to it? Did her sister use it for the winter festival? Is it in the closet, forgotten to all?

* * *

The clearers ignored Kirito.

Kirito ignored the clearers.

When Kirito had her back turned she could feel the glares they gave her.

She did not speak unless she was spoken to.

They did not address her until they absolutely had to.

Tensions were high as the next floor boss battle was coming up.

* * *

The battle plan did not include Kirito at all. She was allowed freedom to do what she deigned because they acknowledged her skill in battle.

They did not acknowledge her as a person.

Kirito was fine with that, she could count on one hand with fingers to spare the number of people she wanted to be acknowledged by.

None of them were stuck in this game with her.

* * *

Kirito brandished her sword and struck.

The boss fell to one knee and then dispersed into crystals.

The last attack bonus menu popped up into Kirito's vision.

The room was silent. Staring at her.

It was not in awe or in reverie.

They were asking, **demanding** , her to leave the room.

Kirito complied and walked towards the stairs to the next door.

She could hear the faint sounds of celebration once she was out of sight.

She did not activate the floor teleport.

* * *

 _Onee-chan what are your dreams for the future?_

Kirito turned. A young Suguha stared at her, waiting for an answer.

Kirito did not say anything but her sister must have heard something because her face lit up in excitement.

 _Really? Like Kaa-san? That's cool! Do you know what I want to be?_

Kirito looked at the young, fragile, _delicate_ face of her sister.

She knew what she would say next.

 _I want to be a doctor for animals! Kaa-san called it a veterinarian!_

Kirito continued staring. Drinking in every detail of her sister.

 _Why?_

Kirito knew why. Ever since that bird with an injured wing landed in their yard that's all she talked about.

 _Because Onee-chan!_

She wanted to help those who couldn't help themselves.

 _I want to help those who can't help themselves!_

Kirito closed her eyes.

* * *

Kirito's dreams became her solace.

Even in her dreams Suguha never stopped being so warm.

Her heart ached every time she dreamed about her family but she accepted it.

She would rather see her family in her dreams than never at all.

* * *

Sometimes all Kirito wanted to do was stay asleep forever so she could continue dreaming.

But she marched forward because she knew that she was not sleeping beauty.

There was no Prince Charming to wake her up from her slumber.

Because who would wake someone like her up when everyone else is stuck in a nightmare?

* * *

Kirito's last attack bonus from the boss was a metal that could be used to forge a new sword.

It would require venturing into lower floors to get some other materials but it would be worth it.

She only hoped that nothing out of the ordinary happened.

* * *

The floor she went to was a good dozen floors beneath the current one. According to Argo it should have what she was looking floor but it might take a while because the drop rates are low.

Kirito sighed, this would take a while.

Preparing herself for a long mob killing session she pushed herself deeper into the dungeon.

* * *

The small pinpricks that tickled her back was what first alerted her that something was wrong.

Kirito tensed. Scanning the area she found nothing amiss.

When she heard the scream she darted off into the direction it came from.

The feeling of deja vu was lost upon her.

* * *

A party of 5 surrounded by monsters was the sight that greeted Kirito.

The armored player in the front of the group was down on one knee.

Kirito figured his hp must be low.

She dashed ahead and parried the sword coming for the player's head.

Striking twice in a quick interval the monster exploded into stardust.

The rest of the monsters didn't stand a chance.

* * *

When Kirito turned to face the group she had just saved she found them staring at her in awe.

Kirito took that as her cue to leave.

Pivoting on her heel she left the way she came.

She did not look back.

* * *

It was several hours later that Kirito finally obtained the drop she was looking for. By that time it was already late into the night and she figured it was best to retire to her inn she rented on the floor.

At the dungeon's entrance there was a player who looked to be on the verge of falling asleep.

Kirito was intent on ignoring him and walking past but the second he saw her he seemed to snap awake.

"Ah! Hey!"

Kirito kept walking.

"H-Hey! Wait up!"

Kirito's eye twitched.

"Ojou-san wait!"

Kirito sighed and turned to look at the person who so desperately wanted her attention.

He looked familiar, in the sense that they may have passed by each other once or twice but she certainly wasn't acquainted with him.

She stared. Waiting for the person to continue.

They were bit slow in regards to that cue.

"Sorry to interrupt you ojou-san but I just wanted to thank you for earlier!"

Kirito blinked. What was he talking about?

"You really saved our hides earlier, you came out of nowhere and took care of that big pack monsters with ease and then just left! That was so cool! You were like some hero out of an anime!"

Wait what? She saved who? The only people she's seen was that group and- oh, he must have been apart of that. And he talked so much too.

Kirito sighed. She didn't regret saving them but this was starting to get really troublesome.

"Look, I didn't save you to get praised-"

"My names Keita! What about you? May I get to know the name of our savior?"

Kirito stared. This person was really a handful.

"Kirito."

"Kirito huh? Great name! It's pretty late so I'll let you go now, say Kirito, what inn are you staying in? My friends all want to thank you personally."

This person really talked too much.

"«The Budding Rose»"

"Alright! I'll meet you in the morning and we can go meet my friends!"

"What?"

"See you tomorrow Kirito!"

Kirito stared.

What just happened?

* * *

 _Onee-chan. Do you want to play a game with my friends?_

No. Stop it Suguha.

 _Eh? What do you mean? Kaa-san says everyone should have friends._

Not everyone deserves friends Suguha.

 _I just want to play with you Onee-chan._

Kirito turned away from Suguha. Remembering her face during this hurt too much.

 _B-but Onee-chan, I haven't played with you in such a long time!_

Stop.

 _Please Onee-chan! It won't take a long time!_

Please.

 _W-Why… Why won't you talk to Kaa-san or I anymore 'nee-chan._

Please no more.

 _Do you hate us? Is that why?_

No of course not Suguha. Never you.

 _Onee-chan please talk to me_

No more.

 _Fine! Be that way!_

It hurts.

 _It's obvious that it's not only friends you don't need. But family as well!_

 **It hurts.**

The door slam was silent. But it echoed loudly.

* * *

That dream again.

It made her feel so numb.

* * *

"To Kirito! Our savior!"

The sounds of glasses clinking against each other filled the room.

Kirito was unsure of what to do in this situation.

Playing along sounded like the path of least resistance.

She sighed. How does she get herself into these situations?

* * *

"Say Kirito, what level are you? You beat all those monsters so easily."

The other conversations stopped.

Kirito glanced at Keita, contemplating whether or not to dodge the question.

She decided to roll with it. Hopefully it would help her get out of this faster.

"Level 45."

They stared.

She stared back.

They exploded into cheers.

She continued staring.

"Whoa!"

"So high!

"Are you on the front lines?"

"How did you get so high leveled?"

Kirito blinked. The questions wouldn't stop.

She had hoped that hearing her true level would deter them a bit but it seemed to have the opposite effect.

* * *

"Hey Kirito. Since your a frontliner, can we ask you for a favor?"

"What is it?"

"Well, originally we planned to invite you to our guild if you were around our level but since you're at such a high level we figured you were probably already in one."

Kirito just raised an eyebrow, waiting to see where this would go.

"But you see, that's changed a bit after hearing your level. You probably know a lot about how battles work right? Well we kind of have a problem with our composition. We only have one forward right now so no matter what happens battle conditions will only get worse as the fight goes on longer."

Kirito nodded. This was rather basic battle knowledge. He must have a reason for telling her this.

"So we were thinking that our spear user, Sachi, could play the position of our second forward. But we've never really gotten the chance to do so until now. She'll play sword and shield and none of us are really proficient in one handed swords skills."

Kirito knew where this was going. How troublesome.

"Really, Since you're so high leveled we were thinking you could teach us a few things and maybe be a coach for Sachi!"

Kirito looked around the room. The 6 of them were the only people in the room.

The ones called «Black Cats of the Full Moon» were lukewarm at most.

But what set them apart from others is that they were more like a blanket.

Alone they were barely more than the small embers of a flame but together they became a blanket and trapped any warmth in.

They had a soft and fuzzy feeling to them. A feeling that they knew each other inside and out.

Kirito would normally decline instantly. But she had to make sure of one thing.

She took a shaky breath.

"Keita-san. This might seem a bit rude but, do you perhaps know the others in real life?"

Kirito watched his face for any negative reactions.

Keita just stared.

He sighed.

"Yeah, was it really that obvious? All of us are apart of the same high school club. We came into «Sword Art Online» together thinking it would be a lot of fun and we've stuck together ever since."

Kirito said nothing. Her suspicions were confirmed.

Her mind was made up.

"I'm sorry, Keita-san. I can't be what you want me to be. I'm not fit to be something like a coach."

His face fell. Then perked.

"Ah, thats okay Kirito. I know its an unreasonable request and you-"

"But. If you have any questions or need a few tips here or there, I wouldn't deny a request like that."

Kirito turned her face away.

She could feel the smiles.

The warm fuzzy feeling enveloped her.

* * *

"Sachi, your stance is off. I know it might look scary but if you keep your shield up it can't hurt you."

* * *

 _Kazu-chan._

Kaa-chan?

 _It's okay to be afraid you know? That's what makes you human!_

Why…

 _If you're afraid that's what your Kaa-chan is for. Everyone needs a hug sometime!_

Kirito looked at the face of her Kaa-chan. Slightly younger than what she remembered.

 _Hmm? Well if I'm not there Kazu-chan that's what friends are for!_

Kirito grit her teeth.

 _And don't forget that you have a duty to make sure you do the same to others!_

She chuckled. Damn good job she's done at that.

 _A single smile will brighten people's day!_

* * *

The teamwork of the «Black Cats of the Full Moon» increased tremendously under the tutelage of Kirito.

Sachi's fear of close combat with mobs decreased greatly.

With each and every day the dreams of the «Black Cats of the Full Moon» reaching the frontlines looked more and more like an attainable reality.

Spirits were high.

Kirito grimaced.

Mistakes were prone to happen when people got overconfident with their skills.

And they were due for one soon.

She only hoped it wasn't anything big.

* * *

"Everyone! We've recently been able to accumulate 200,000 «Cor»!"

Cheers burst forth from the inn.

"We have enough to buy our own house!"

Things were good.

* * *

Kirito got a message from Keita.

Sachi was missing.

* * *

A feeling of deja vu crept upon Kirito.

The look in Sachi's eyes were so much like a chestnut haired girl she met earlier.

Kirito remembered what her Kaa-san told her. What Midori told her.

But she couldn't bring herself to smile.

So she did the next best thing.

Kirito hugged Sachi.

Sachi's tears wet Kirito's shirt. But Kirito did not mind.

"Everything will be alright."

Kirito did not believe her own words.

Sachi's sobs echoed through the darkness of the night.

* * *

It was a week later that Kirito received a message from Sachi stating that the guild would be traversing a dungeon a level up from their usual.

The faintest sense of pinpricks ran down her back.

She decided to come along with the group just in case.

* * *

When she arrived Kirito only saw 4 people.

"Where's Keita-san?"

The blonde one, a self proclaimed thief called Ducker, answered her.

"Keita went to go buy the house! We're here to get a few drops from the next dungeon up to surprise him!"

Kirito did not like the sound of that.

But she could not stop them.

She was not a leader, only someone who guided.

* * *

The dungeon went by smoothly.

The feeling of pinpricks gradually grew throughout the dungeon.

* * *

A hidden door.

A treasure chest.

"Ducker wait-"

Lights.

Daggers ran down her back.

* * *

"Quick! Use your teleport crystals!"

"Huh? T-They aren't working!"

"Ducker!"

"Kirito-san! Please help!"

* * *

Ducker went up in a brilliant show of crystals and lights.

* * *

Tetsuo was the next to go.

* * *

Sasamaru went out fighting.

* * *

"Sachi! Get behind me!"

"K-Kirito! I'm scared!"

"Please listen to me!"

"Kirito behind us!"

The sound of metal ripping through flesh met Kirito's ears.

She turned.

The image of Sachi being propelled through the air was what Kirito saw.

Their eyes met.

Sachi's mouth moved.

Kirito didn't hear anything she said.

* * *

Sachi's death was the most beautiful of all.

* * *

"You killed them."

Kirito said nothing.

"You killed them!"

Kirito did not respond.

"How dare you… How dare someone like you think that could you be apart of us!"

"Keita-"

"You led them to their deaths. You could have protected them but you didn't."

Kirito stared ahead.

She watched Keita climb up on top of the railings.

She watched as he took one step forward. Leg dangling above the abyss of nothingness.

"Goodbye Kirito."

She did not try to stop him.

* * *

The signature sound of glass breaking met Kirito's ears.

She did not see Keita's death but she was certain it was as pretty as the rest.

* * *

When Kirito slept she dreamt of the stars.

She up on a hill, above the trees and far away from the city. The midnight blue colour of the sky stretched farther than she could see.

Kirito looked to her right.

Her sister was there. Arm outstretched.

She was pointing to a constellation.

Her mouth was moving but Kirito couldn't hear what she was saying.

 _Don't the stars look beautiful 'nee-chan?_

Kirito closed her eyes. She wished she could see the stars in SAO.

 _I wish this moment would last forever._

Kirito did as well.

"Onee-chan?"

Kirito's eyes snapped open.

She could hear her.

"Why did you lie?"

Kirito turned.

The face of Sachi is what met Kirito's gaze.

"Why did you let me die?"

No…

"Why did you kill me Kirito?"

Stop.

"You promised."

Kirito screamed.

* * *

Kirito woke up in cold sweat.

* * *

The «Black Cats of the Full Moon» were forgotten by all but Kirito.

* * *

The sins on Kirito's back were heavy, but she continued on because the biggest sin of all would be to trample on the dreams of people.

Se would clear the death game even if she was fated to be alone forever.

* * *

 **Started: Jan 22nd. 2017.**

 **Finished. Feb 5th. 2017.**

 **Published. Feb 5th. 2017.**

 **Late update. Sorry.**


	4. 299,792,458

Kirito stared at her reflection in the mirror.

She brought a hand up to touch her cheek.

It was ice cold and burned.

* * *

She was ruthless.

Kirito cut through the front lines with ease.

People called her «The Black Swordsman»

Kirito thought it was fitting. For she had truly become enshrouded in darkness.

If there was any light left, she could not see it.

* * *

Kirito heard his pleas.

The pleas of someone who lost everything and only wanted justice.

She was not a hero. But she would help someone in need.

She was not so far gone as to turn a blind eye.

* * *

 _She was 4 and she was crying. A bird lay in her front yard motionless. She didn't know why they didn't move but she knew that they would never fly again. A candle snuffed out from existence._

* * *

The forest was upon her.

The tall trees swaying from the wind whispered into her ears.

She was close.

* * *

A glint of red caught the corner of Kirito's eye.

She dashed ahead.

* * *

She was so close.

The group teleport crystal was already in her hand.

She tensed her legs and prepared to jump.

* * *

A scream echoed throughout the woods.

* * *

Kirito hesitated.

She grit her teeth.

Kirito ran off in the direction the scream came from.

* * *

The first thing that Kirito saw was a burst of light.

The light so reminiscent of a life taken.

But also so _wrong_. The life taken was not of a player, but also not of a mob. So what…?

Kirito had no time to ponder any further.

Her sword glinted beautifully as it cut through three different mobs.

An arc of red flashed through the air.

* * *

They were not human. But the look of surprise on the mobs faces were unmistakable.

* * *

Kirito was deaf to the sound of glass breaking.

The girl curled up at her feet stole her attention away.

Did she ever look like that? So small and fragile?

* * *

Kirito couldn't bring back the late Black cats. But she could bring back the friend of this girl.

If she could help this girl out, maybe, just maybe, she could redeem herself.

One step at a time.

* * *

The difference in demeanor when Kirito told the small girl that her familiar could be saved was like night and day.

* * *

The girl was bright and cheerful.

It reminded Kirito of her sister.

She wasn't sure if that was a good thing.

* * *

The first thing the girl called Silica did when they got back into town was take Kirito into a pastry shop.

When Kirito didn't order anything, Silica gave a pout and ordered an extra strawberry shortcake.

It tasted sweet and was gone all too fast

* * *

A rapidly approaching mane of red caught Kirito's eye.

Kirito's right hand twitched towards the hilt of her sword.

* * *

The mood was dark.

The red headed vixen had a way with words.

For Silica, the world seemed just a bit less colourful.

For Kirito, it just strengthened her resolve.

* * *

The 47th floor was one of beauty and romance.

It was filled with couples and lovers, all of them wanting to get away from the harsh reality of the death game.

But the air was stagnant.

The sun's rays didn't feel quite right on the skin.

The shadows were just a tad off.

For people who wanted to escape reality it was more than enough.

For Kirito it was the same as any other floor.

Cold and mechanical.

* * *

 _She was 6 and she was crying. Her best friend was moving. Her mother said it was unlikely that she would see her again. She didn't understand why she needed to leave, just that it had something to do with her friends cough that never seemed to go away._

* * *

Silica laughed.

The 47th floor was one out of a fairytale. With flowers as far as one could see.

A small breath of life after losing her best friend.

A small step forward.

Silica braced herself.

* * *

Kirito was on guard.

Despite being in a safe zone, constant vigilance was a virtue that she had built up during the time spent trapped.

Despite the smiles and laughs that Silica gave, she would continue being cautious.

If there was anything that Kirito knew, it was that somewhere on their path they would be ambushed.

Murderers think alike after all.

* * *

Bells rang.

A handsome man in black meets a beautiful woman in white.

The embrace was short but fulfilling.

People clapped.

Birds chirped.

Silica cheered.

Kirito watched in silence.

The slight warmth that permeated through the area slowly dispersed.

Coldness seeped in through the walls of the church.

* * *

Silica wondered if she would ever find someone she loved.

* * *

Kirito longed to feel that warmth again.

* * *

The brown haired girl turns and walks onto a stone path surrounded by flowers.

The black haired girl lingers a bit longer before catching up in several long strides.

* * *

"H-Hey Kirito?"

"Hm?"

"Why are you helping me?"

 _Because you remind me of my sister._

"Is it wrong to help others?"

 _Because I want to redeem myself_

"Well it's just that usually people don't really go out of the way for others…"

 _Because you're the light in the midst of fog._

"Sometimes people just want to help"

* * *

 _Because I'm drowning._

* * *

Kirito slashed.

The admittedly not very life threatening monster burst into crystals and Silica fell to the ground.

Kirito sighed.

This was getting a bit more tedious than she would have liked.

* * *

 _She was 8 and she was crying. The cold wind stung as it battered against her face. Her best friend was gone forever. The concept of death was no longer a foreign idea to her. To have loved and lost at such an early age scarred her heart._

* * *

White roses surrounded the two.

The white of a new beginning.

The white of a new hope.

The white of someone taking their first steps forward.

* * *

Kirito slowed.

Their destination was close, and if they weren't ambushed there then it would be on the way back.

Whatever happens, she would be ready.

* * *

Like a candle, Silica's face lit up when they came upon a pedestal with a flower resting on top of it.

* * *

When Silica took the flower from the pedestal, as if someone flipped switch, the wind started to blow.

Birds flew up from trees in a wild chatter.

The sun's rays bore down upon both of them.

The pebbles beneath Kirito's feet suddenly became noticeable.

Things were alive.

* * *

And as quickly as things started, they died down.

The birds fell quiet.

The sun felt artificial.

The wind stopped.

* * *

"Kirito?"

Kirito stared.

"Kirito!"

She blinked.

"Kirito! If you don't stop ignoring me than I'm going to leave you behind!"

Kirito sighed.

It was just for a moment, but in that one moment everything lit up with colour.

* * *

 _She was 10 and she was crying. Everything she knew was turned upside in a single moment. Her mother was not her mother. Her sister was not her sister. In her mind, she was alone in this cold world._

* * *

Kirito scanned the horizon.

There was white everywhere.

* * *

"Shouldn't we stop and resurrect Pina here"

Kirito steeled herself for what she was about to do.

She kept walking.

Soon it would be over.

* * *

A bridge of stone.

A river full of rocks.

All surrounded by white.

* * *

Kirito stopped.

Silica stopped as well.

Silence filled the air.

* * *

Laughter.

* * *

 _She was 12 and she stood stoic. Words stung but ignorance dug deep. No matter how hard she tried her grandfather never gave her more than an offhanded remark. Winning it all felt like nothing. To be ignored by the only family she has left burned._

* * *

A red mane and a face of beauty.

Long black hair and ice cold eyes.

* * *

Forgettable thugs filled the area.

Axes drawn and swords held at ready.

A single black blade lay still sheathed.

* * *

Kirito breathed in.

She breathed out.

People like them could never hurt her.

* * *

They charged.

Kirito remained planted to the ground.

Silica screamed.

* * *

400 points of damage every 10 seconds.

650 health regained every 10 seconds.

Kirito released a breath she didn't know she took.

How disappointing.

* * *

With a flash, the unforgettable thugs were on the ground weapon less.

The red haired vixen however, still looked smug.

* * *

A gray coat raced towards the brown haired girl.

* * *

Kirito grit her teeth and **leapt**.

* * *

A black blade of death was held out.

A red line through the torso.

An anguished cry for help.

* * *

Crystals burst into the scene.

* * *

Silica was safe.

But her face was one of shock.

* * *

 _Murderer._

* * *

Kirito walked towards the vixen.

* * *

"You're no better than us you know?"

 _I know_

"You killed him without any hesitation."

 _I know_

"I bet you don't even feel anything about it."

 _Stop_

"You're a monster."

 _Enough_

* * *

Kirito raised the mass teleportation crystal and activated it.

With a flash of light the orange guild was gone.

* * *

The sound of crystal activation echoed behind her.

Kirito turned.

No one was there.

Silica teleported away.

* * *

 _She was 14 and she stood strong. She didn't cry even when she was stuck in a never ending death game. Because she knew that if she started, she would never stop._

* * *

Kirito took a shaky breath.

Her whole body was shaking.

She killed someone.

She murdered someone.

Kirito crouched down to the white roses.

The innocent white roses who looked as if nothing ever happened.

A pure white.

To Kirito they were stained red.

* * *

Kirito stood.

She took a breath and walked away, cursor as green as can be.

* * *

 **Start: 2/6/17**

 **End: 4/27/17**

 **Words: 1605**


	5. Polaris

Laughing coffin.

A guild that focused on the murder of other players instead of clearing the game.

Dubbed as a «Red Guild» by the general populace, the clear group put information on the new guild in the back of their minds and focused on clearing.

Kirito did the same.

But she knew.

She knew that if she were to meet a member of the detestable guild.

She would not hesitate.

* * *

Kirito breathed in.

It was just her and the boss.

The sounds and words coming from the people dealing with the boss's adds were now as silent as the still wind.

Kirito let her body fall back into its usual stance. Feet staggered, sword ahead.

Eyes straight. Breath out.

The boss and Kirito locked gazes.

Kirito moved first.

* * *

Duck. Under the blade. Then parry. Attack after and then get distance.

Rinse and repeat.

Dodge. Parry. Attack.

Kirito hated this.

Dodge.

She hated the boss and all of its four armed limbs.

Parry.

She hated how complacent the other front liners were.

Attack.

She hated how slow everything was. How slow clearing was. How slow the boss was. How slow she was.

 **Dodge.**

Faster. If everything is slow she'll just become faster.

 **Parry.**

She staggered, the force of the boss in its last stand causing her to halt her advance. Her teeth grit. She would move faster.

 **Attack.**

Crystals.

* * *

«Congratulations!»

«You got the Last Attack Bonus!»

* * *

The 58th floor had been cleared.

Kirito let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding.

No casualties.

She began to walk towards the stairs to the next floor.

"Hey Beater."

She stopped.

Nobody talked to her, and she didn't talk to anyone. That was the unspoken rule.

"You got a lot of nerve for taking the L.A. Bonus."

Silence. Kirito turned to face the speaker.

It was undoubtedly someone from «The Army». The dark green helmet gave it away.

"This is the 5th one you've taken in a row. You're the only one on the front lines who's not apart of a guild. You're a detriment to all of us because of it."

Kirito scanned the audience. Everyone was listening in rapt attention.

Not one of them said a word.

A vile sneer grew on the perpetrators face.

"Why don't you just hand over the L.A. bonus. Then maybe you'll finally be useful."

More silence.

Anger hatched upon the face of the man with a dark green helmet.

"Well?! Say something you stupid beater! Or better yet, if you'd rather not give up the damn L.A. bonuses then leave and never participate in a boss battle again! We'd all be happy if that happened!"

Kirito stared into the eyes of man yelling at her. Her face was impassive.

She turned and walked away without single sound passing through her lips.

* * *

Kirito activated the teleport gate upon reaching the town in the next floor.

She looked around at the silent ambience of the town, free of players and only consisting of NPCs.

The pure and free creatures they were.

Kirito walked through the teleport gate and went to a lower floor.

Mobs could wait.

* * *

Kirito opened the doors to the familiar shop.

She sat in a familiar seat.

And ordered from a familiar waitress.

A strawberry shortcake for her along with a slice of chocolate truffle cake.

The orders arrived fast and the strawberry shortcake was sweet.

She took her time to chew it thoroughly and savored every bite.

When she was done she paid the waitress and left quickly.

The chocolate truffle cake lay untouched, for there was no small brown haired girl to eat it.

* * *

Kirito went to the 47th floor.

The beautiful flowers spread all around her. White flowers that were _**dyed in red**_ surrounded by beautiful decorations.

Couples laughed and embraced.

Children smiled and played with other kids.

Kirito moved forward. Past the bystanders.

Bells tolled but no one was inside.

Coldness emanated from place of holy.

There was no woman dressed in white.

There was no man dressed in black.

This time. The bells felt hollow.

* * *

Kirito visited the 27th floor next.

She ignored anyone in town and headed west.

She met with the dungeon quickly. The entrance was hauntingly familiar.

She entered.

Kirito wandered the halls of the dungeon. Taking a left or right when she deemed she had enough of heading in a straight direction.

She didn't know how long she was wandering until she came across a small entrance in a hall.

She entered.

An opened treasure chest lay in the middle of the room.

* * *

Kirito progressed to the 1st floor after. The amphitheater in Tolbana was devoid of any players or NPCs.

She walked up the stairs, 2nd row from the last. Middle row.

Kirito sat down.

She rubbed her hand over the bench she sat upon. Over the old decaying wood that

would never need repairs.

Over the dents and gravel in the concrete ground.

She turned to the left.

There was no hooded player there.

* * *

The 1st floor boss room hadn't changed at all since the last time she'd been there. The pillars were still half broken and the ground still held dents.

No kobolds jumped out at her.

No stupid ignoble self proclaimed Knight.

No cactus haired idiot yelling at her.

No chestnut haired beauty.

Kirito teleported to the 11th floor.

* * *

Each step she took weighed her down. Like lead weights in her boots.

She ignored the people that passed by her.

She ignored the cheerful chatter.

Step.

By.

Step.

Eventually she stopped in front of a tavern.

A tavern that she had once made habit to visit every chance she could.

A place where she once had people that were perhaps the closest things she could call friends.

A place that no longer held the happiness that it once used to.

She walked inside.

The second table closest to the wall.

She sat down and ordered a meal. A meal that was once a timid black haired tank's favourite item on the menu.

She wasn't even hungry.

Kirito devoured it in no time at all.

* * *

A bridge that expanded outward over a sea of nothingness.

Clouds mixed in with the golden shine of a sunset.

It was a perfect sight. So perfect that it reminded Kirito just how realistic this death game was.

But Kirito never cared about scenery.

She stepped up onto the railing.

The sight up there was even more beautiful than the previous.

Unobstructed by human constructs, Kirito saw a sea of clouds that extended far past what the eye could see. In this direction there was no sign of humanity. No sign of despair or tragedy. Of hope or success.

There was nothing but her and the sea of clouds.

With just one step forward it could be hers forever.

To float forever in the beautiful blue sky.

Just one step.

One step.

Kirito closed her eyes.

* * *

Today is April 9th, 2024.

* * *

Kirito opened her eyes.

Her black hair billowed in the wind and her coat flapped with it.

She couldn't step forward. She still had one thing tying her to this world. Until that was gone. It wouldn't be that easy to get rid of her.

Not when she just started to repair the bonds they had.

One day.

One day she would wear that turquoise yukata for her.

Kirito just hoped that one day would come soon.

* * *

 **Start: July 17th. 2017.**

 **End: October 2nd. 2017.**

 **Words: 1245.**


	6. Aurora Borealis

Water hot enough to burn.

Steam flooded the room in excess amounts.

Milky skin turned a bright red in protest.

And yet no sound escaped her lips.

Kirito continued to wash her long hair. Caressing it slowly and carefully massaging the shampoo in.

The water hissed more.

She let the soap rinse off of her hair. Tying it up, Kirito turned off the boiling water spewing from the shower.

She was not burned.

Kirito walked over to the bath and immersed herself in it.

The bath was hotter than the shower.

She was not in pain.

Kirito closed her eyes, letting the heat envelop her.

She couldn't have burned herself alive even if she wanted to.

That was where the difference between reality and game lay.

Pain.

And Kirito hated it.

* * *

Kirito soaked in the bath.

She did not think about fighting.

She did not think about about bosses, clearing floors or exploring dungeons.

She did not think about clearing the game, about returning home and finishing school. About kendo or computers.

She did not think about her mother Midori.

She did not think about her beloved sister Suguha.

Kirito simply relaxed.

* * *

A ritual born out of necessity rather than luxury.

To repair the thread that kept her sane. However frayed and close to snapping it may be. So long as it was there, Kirito would be okay.

That is what she told herself.

* * *

Heros may not have breaking points.

But Kirito figured she was the furthest thing away from a hero.

* * *

Kirito rose, the steaming water clung to her body in small droplets.

A single drop fell from her hair.

It rolled down the curve of her pale neck.

Down the swell of her breasts.

Past her taut stomach and slim waist.

Continued on to the subtle flare of her hips.

Past the gentle curve of her thighs and feet unto the floor.

She lifted a single leg out of the bath.

Then the other.

Kirito wrapped herself in a white towel. The leftover moisture clung to it like a lifeline.

She turned to her reflection in the mirror. Pale hands shot up towards her hair, braiding it into the style that she always found herself wearing.

Half up half down.

If perhaps she had yukata, then possibly her look would be complete.

* * *

 _You look like a princess_ _onee-chan._

* * *

Kirito's hand twitched. A frown marred her perfect face.

It was a face that was _too_ perfect.

It held no minuscule scar on the bottom of her chin.

Courtesy of an untreated cut from practicing kendo in the yard.

Nor did it have the subtle permanent dark circles under her eyes that were a staple part of her look.

A product of one too many sleepless nights, gone from her life without her consent.

Anger welled up inside her.

Kirito punched the mirror with all her strength. With hope that it would shatter into a million tiny little beautiful crystals.

It didn't.

Her in tact reflection mocked her.

She hated it.

Kirito briskly finished dressing and walked outside.

* * *

Only in the company of herself would she voluntarily lose control.

* * *

Kirito did not participate in the the 58th floor clearing.

For two weeks she grinded out the lower floors. Doing optional dungeons and quests.

Fourteen days she tried out the different pastry shops on the floors that had been recently cleared. Her favourite was the one on the 57th floor.

Three hundred and thirty-six hours went by without her seeing another frontliner.

They were the slowest two weeks of her life.

Kirito hated it.

* * *

Kirito sipped on her tea in the company of herself.

Sitting in her favourite cafe from the newer floors, she gazed outside.

Kirito watched people mingle.

People who wouldn't dare venture up this high lest there be safe zones.

The ones who were content with this death game.

She supposed she was content at this current moment, sipping her tea and people watching.

She watched them chatter away and laugh.

She saw a couple share a tender kiss, a private moment between them.

Her gaze soon followed a group of kids playing tag. Two boys and two girls.

She even watched an odd pair dressed like jesters dance around and sing, a small crowd before them.

It was peaceful and tranquil.

Kirito felt strangely lethargic watching it all.

She went back to sipping her tea.

* * *

Kirito felt it before it happened.

The odd sensation of needles stabbing into her spine.

From inside the cafe Kirito's eyes flitted from one person in the town square outside to the next, attempting to discern who was feeding her unease.

Yet her instinct told her that not one of the people mingling about were to blame. That someone else was the cause.

Someone who had yet to appear.

Her instinct was never wrong.

* * *

Kirito rose from her seat in the cafe.

She walked towards the NPC to pay for her tea when she heard it.

A scream of terror.

Kirito dashed outside.

* * *

A noose hung from the church.

A floating body strung up from its neck.

A serrated sword of murder lodged through the abdomen.

* * *

She watched him struggle.

Watched him gasp for breath.

Watched him tear off the noose.

Watched him fall.

* * *

She watched him burst into a billion beautiful crystals.

* * *

Kirito stared at the church.

Where a man was murdered.

Murdered in a safe zone.

In a safe zone.

Answers were needed.

And Kirito was more than willing to find them.

* * *

She spotted a head of chestnut brown hair in the crowd.

Kirito summoned a cloak and pulled the hood up.

* * *

Weaving her way through the crowd, Kirito deftly swiped up the leftover sword of murder from the ground.

She maneuvered her way to the entrance of the church.

"Hey wait!"

She ignored the familiar voice and stepped inside.

* * *

The inside was empty.

No elaborate setups or tricks.

No hidden doors or switches behind paintings.

Nothing but rope tied to a stump.

This was no Agatha Christie novel.

"It's impolite to ignore someone talking to you."

Kirito did just that.

"If you don't say anything I'm going to have to assume you were involved in this."

Kirito didn't respond.

She stopped her inspection of the room, there were no clues or leads.

If she wanted to learn anything she would have to find out from the sword.

She knew where to go for that, but it wasn't here being questioned for a crime she didn't commit.

Kirito grabbed a teleport crystal and raised it above her.

* * *

A flash.

Cold brown eyes stared her down.

"Stop."

Kirito stilled.

White and red gloves closed around Kirito's pale wrist tightly.

"You're coming with me to the KoB headquarters."

Kirito did not talk.

But that didn't mean she would be pushed around without a fight.

Especially not by _her._

Kirito twisted, other hand grabbing the wrist of her assailant and then _threw_.

Asuna went flying.

"Teleport. 35th floor." Kirito whispered.

She was gone.

But not before her cloak was relieved from her body.

For less than a second, dark eyes met brown.

* * *

"Kirito?"

* * *

Kirito sipped her tea in the company of herself.

In the dark and deserted 35th floor she waited.

Waited for a certain rat to show.

Her gaze settled on the outside.

A well lit street with plenty of buildings.

And nobody to occupy it.

Not a person to watch this late at night.

Kirito waited. Sipping her tea in peace.

* * *

It was an hour and four refills later that the door opened, bell chiming to signal a new guest.

Kirito didn't take her eyes off the window.

Even when she felt the wood shift, indicating that someone sat down.

Neither said a word to each other.

* * *

It was the rat that broke the silence first.

"So? What did you need from me? You didn't exactly say too much."

Kirito silently brought out the sword of murder and set it on the table.

"Tell me who made this."

* * *

When her guest left, Kirito went back to her now cold tea.

* * *

It wasn't until late afternoon the next day that Argo contacted her.

«Guilty Thorn» was the name of the sword.

Created by a man named Grimlock.

A person capable of creating weapons that could damage inside cities.

It was a theory that she would have to test herself.

* * *

After receiving the sword from Argo, Kirito stabbed herself without hesitation.

Within the confines of the city she received no damage.

* * *

A dead end.

No clues.

No hints.

No leads.

Nothing.

Kirito was stuck. Argo couldn't find any more information regarding Grimlock and she couldn't find any leverage towards safe zone murder.

The investigation was going nowhere and Kirito had better things to do.

She hoped the next cafe she tried was better than the one on the 53rd floor.

* * *

Argo messaged her two days later.

The guild «Golden Apple».

The agility boosting ring.

The murder of the guild leader.

The disappearance of Grimlock.

Griselda, Yolko, Caynz, Schmitt.

Lies and deceit.

 **Laughing Coffin.**

* * *

Kirito hurried towards the monument of life.

People who were thought to be dead, still alive.

But not for long.

* * *

The grave of Griselda.

Four hooded members.

Three people said to be dead.

One chestnut haired girl.

* * *

Kirito raced towards the conflict.

She watched Asuna parry an attack and dodge another.

The tides would change.

* * *

Kirito wrapped chains around her heart. Locking it up with no key in sight.

She felt a chill creep up on her body.

Kirito knew what she had to do.

* * *

Kirito dashed forward and brought her sword through the abdomen of one of the assailants.

He burst into a thousand crystals.

Kirito felt nothing.

She turned towards the other three «Laughing Coffin» members.

Kirito readied to jump forward.

"Enough." Said the tall one.

Kirito did not listen.

* * *

Kirito thrust her sword toward the tall one.

He ducked and swiped at her with a hidden dagger.

She caught his arm with her free hand and brought her sword to his neck.

Kirito froze.

The other two figures had their knives near her head and waist.

She had her sword right upon the tall one's neck.

A complete stalemate.

One move and she dies.

One move and their leader dies.

Without a single word spoken, both Kirito and the two «Laughing Coffin» members disengaged simultaneously.

* * *

The three hooded figures turned and walked away. One less person than when they started.

* * *

Kirito checked on the brown haired girl in her peripheral from a distance.

It seemed like she had arrived in time.

Kirito grabbed a teleport crystal and raised it.

"Stop."

This time, she obliged.

* * *

Soft arms slithered around Kirito's waist.

"Please." Asuna breathed. "Come back to the front lines."

Kirito said nothing.

The chestnut haired girls arms tightened around her. "We lost two people last fight because we didn't have someone to step in when we needed it. We need you. We need a hero."

Kirito gently pried the girls hands off her. "I'm not a hero."

Kirito turned.

Brown eyes met black.

"But I'll think about it."

* * *

Kirito teleported away without another word.

* * *

Water hissed.

Steam flooded the room.

Hot enough to burn, to scald. And yet left no mark.

Despite its temperature it did nothing to ease the chill that enveloped Kirito.

She killed him without hesitation.

She took another life.

Despite what Asuna seemed to think, she was not a hero.

Perhaps there were no such thing as heroes in this game of death.

* * *

Kirito locked her heart in a cage of ice. The key had long since melted away.

* * *

 **Start: Oct 3rd. 2017**

 **End: Oct 24th. 2017**

 **Words: 1945**

 **There will be no romance in this story.**


	7. Scorpius

She could feel herself falling.

Stumbling over and over.

Tripping over nothing.

She wanted someone to catch her.

To stop her from stumbling.

To prevent her from tripping.

But nobody came.

* * *

She wanted to be saved.

By someone who would sweep her off her feet and tell her that everything was all right.

By someone who would stand beside her and oppose any with ill intentions towards her.

By someone who understood her.

But she knew that person didn't exist.

In this cold and harsh world she was alone, stuck in a game of death.

* * *

Down the rabbit hole she fell.

* * *

Kirito stared forward. The hallway was dark and the atmosphere matched it.

They would bring hell upon «Laughing Coffin»

Bring hell upon the guild that had slaughtered so many people in cold blood.

They had taken time off the frontlines for this mission. A group of people hand picked for player vs player combat.

But Kirito knew they would hesitate when it came down to it. In that final moment needed before the finish, they would hesitate and it would cost them.

Kirito knew because she too had once hesitated.

She would not make the same mistake twice.

Her heart was trapped in a cage of ice.

She would not hesitate.

She would not show mercy.

* * *

But that didn't mean she liked doing what she was about to.

* * *

Kirito watched him speak.

Speak for the players whose bravery and courage did not quite match up with his.

For the players who did not yet know what the full extent of what they were getting into.

The players whose bravery and courage had no place in a situation like this.

Bravery and courage would lead to their demise.

For little sneaks and thieves did not fight with swords and shields, but with poison and trickery.

* * *

She matched her breathing with her steps.

Breath in. Left foot forward.

Breath out. Right foot next.

The alliance waited with bated breath.

Tense as a coiled lion.

Step by step.

The sound of the quiet march echoed in the silence.

Metal upon ground.

They marched forward into the darkness.

* * *

Kirito tensed.

Needles preyed upon her spine, sending a shiver down her body.

Every nerve she had told her to move.

To run.

To flee from what was about to happen.

Kirito felt choked. Her breath caught in her throat and her hands shook with trepidation.

They were here.

The sound of her sword unsheathing was the only thing that could be heard.

They were upon them.

She grit her teeth and locked her emotions.

Kirito took a breath and spoke.

"They're here."

The shadows upon the wall descended.

* * *

Kirito moved first. Her sword already free from its scabbard, she dashed forward.

The Elucidator gleamed a corrupt black in its arc.

She struck down a poor dirty rat who had overstepped the safety of his allies.

The sound of crystals shattering was the first noise heard in the battlefield.

First blood went to the Black Swordswoman.

* * *

They stared at her.

Watched her dash ahead.

Gazed as she slew an enemy without flinching. A _player_ without thinking.

They kept on staring, frozen and immobile as she engaged another enemy.

* * *

It wasn't until the scream and shattering of one of their frontliners did they realize that they were no longer apart of a war against just monsters.

* * *

The Alliance gave a thundering roar and charged. Their emotions heightened and their anger alight.

They wanted to avenge any players that had fallen by the tricks and deceptions of «Laughing Coffin».

To bring hell upon the people that stalled their progress through the game of death.

Burn them.

Slaughter them.

Deal back what they have delivered tenfold.

Lock them up and let them starve.

The members of the Alliance were numb to rhyme or reason. Their heads flooded with adrenaline, the only thing they thought was revenge upon the orange guild.

* * *

In the far far corners of their minds. They knew not to cross that final line and turn a player into stardust.

* * *

Kirito ducked.

Her blade fluttered like lightning.

She parried the longsword aimed at her waist and twisted her torso.

Her left hand went in for a punch to the assailants gut. He crumpled like a rock.

She backflipped away and materialized a dagger coated with paralytics.

She threw it quickly at her disabled enemy.

Kirito's aim was true.

* * *

 **IT'S NOT ENOUGH.**

* * *

Another scream.

Another casualty for the alliance.

They pushed forward. Anger heightened like added logs in a fire.

They slashed but didn't sever.

They speared but never pierced.

They marched forward, their shields locked and their swords sharp.

They fought to not kill the player killers.

They fought for the ones who had fallen.

* * *

Kirito landed.

Her body felt numb.

Ice was creeping up her fingers and toes.

Spreading all throughout her body.

She dashed ahead. Her sword brandished in front of her.

She swung.

His legs separated from body.

She moved onto the next one.

This time it was the sword arm. A swift dagger coated in paralytics caused him to crumple.

Again.

More.

They fell.

One by one.

They all fell before her.

The ice was in her chest now.

Her heart was going cold.

She engaged another.

Kirito closed in, faster than he could react.

A flash and his hand was gone.

She lunged past him.

He fell, a dagger stuck in his back.

Was this all?

Was this what the orange guild had to offer?

The guild that terrorized the floors of Aincrad.

That brought fear to the weaker parties.

Another rush forward.

Another swing of Elucidator.

Another body fell to the ground.

No crystals.

No diamonds.

No stardust.

Kirito's mind had gone blank.

Ice has enveloped her entire body.

The only thing she could feel was the calm beating of her digitalized heart.

* * *

 **MORE.**

* * *

He collapsed. His body paralyzed and his HP in the single digits.

The swordswoman of death moves onto her next target.

* * *

 **I NEED MORE.**

* * *

She thrust forward and another one fell.

Nothing.

She felt nothing.

She felt nothing as she watched people fall one by one from her blade.

* * *

 **MAYBE IF I…**

* * *

 _Thump._

A knife to the gut.

 _Thump._

A sword through the shoulder.

 _Thump._

A kick to the temple.

 _Thump._

Nothing.

* * *

 **CROSS THE LINE…**

* * *

Kirito stood over the disabled body of her enemy.

He just had a sliver of HP left.

Her sword was perched in the crook of his neck.

Just a twitch.

The smallest little twitch.

And she could see that beautiful crystallization again.

One twitch.

Just.

* * *

 **ONE.**

* * *

Twitch.

* * *

…

…

…

…

…

…

* * *

No.

She couldn't.

She wouldn't.

She can't.

So she didn't.

* * *

Kirito turned to face her next opponent.

His hood covered his face and his estoc was drawn.

She remembered something about an estoc user. His name however, was lost upon her.

Names held no meaning to her. He was a criminal who killed others because he could. She was the one who would put him in a cell.

They were all the same.

Nameless beings with faces she never bothered to memorize.

They were insects.

Bugs.

Dirt that one steps upon.

They were the lowest of the low. To kill another human simply because they could.

Kirito could feel it.

Her body slowly falling forward.

Almost without her consent.

It kept falling.

And falling.

And then she dashed forward.

* * *

In an instant she was on top of him, her sword already in the middle of a swing.

His estoc whipped outwards, parrying the blow meant to decimate his shoulder and, with speed that nearly exceeded hers, retaliated with multiple strikes.

Kirito ducked under one blow and jumped over another. She twisted in mid air to parry two more and the last she caught with the base of her boot.

She kicked off using the force of the blade and landed a few feet away.

Stared.

She stared.

She stared at him.

A smile crept onto her face. Adrenaline flood her veins and rushed throughout her virtual body.

Her heart beat loudly in her chest.

Kirito sped forward.

She aimed a heavy strike right at her opponents estoc.

He blocked it. His feet sank into the hard dirt from the force of the blow and he staggered backwards.

He was open.

So very open.

If Kirito wanted to, she could aim a strike to cut directly through his torso.

She didn't.

Kirito gave a high kick. Her feet recoiled off the estoc users chin as he flew backwards.

She waited for him to get up, and when he did, she rushed him once more.

This time it was a sword skill concentrated directly on his weapon.

Again he blocked, for he had no other choice.

His weapon shattered on contact.

And then he flew from a kick to his gut.

She walked forward as watched him attempt to stand. Her sword dragged along the dirt.

Kirito kicked him again, before he could even get on his knees.

He tumbled backwards.

She stepped forward slowly.

* * *

He looked up at the devil above him.

"Monster." He spat.

She smiled.

"Demon."

An amused glint appeared in her eyes.

"You filthy beater!"

Her grin stretched on her face.

She opened her mouth to respond.

"How funny." She said. "That someone like you would call me a beater."

Her sword twirled casually in her hand.

"How funny." She continued. "That a player killer would be in this sorry state."

She kicked out his legs while he was attempting to stand.

"How funny." She proclaimed. "That a member of Laughing Coffin would complain about the Beater being here."

She got in close enough to feel his shaky breath on her face.

"After all," She continued. "wasn't it you guys who issued the challenge in the first place? I was only doing my part and responded to it."

He was bewildered. Confused and scared.

"What are you talking abo-"

"Was it not Laughing Coffin who slaughtered innocent people?"

He sputtered.

"Was it not Laughing Coffin who forced the front line to halt their progress to take care of the player killing?"

He blanched. "No! You don't-"

"It wasn't?" She laughed. "Tell me then, who was it?"

"It was-"

"Oh?"

"It was-"

"Speak."

"It…"

She kicked him hard.

"I said speak."

"..."

"...very well." She rose. "Run."

He looked up. "What-"

"I said run."

He scrambled up and ran.

Three paces.

Five paces.

Seven paces.

Kirito lazily materialized a dagger and casually threw it.

It glided through the air slowly.

So slowly.

It twirled once.

And then sank into the running man's back.

He collapsed.

Kirito strolled forward.

She gazed at the battle continuing to wage around her.

The Alliance fighting with all they had.

Laughing Coffin being pushed back gradually.

She looked at the sight serenely.

And then turned back to the man collapsed in front of her feet.

She crouched down and extended her arm, forcing his paralyzed body to face her.

"Tell me." She started. "Do you remember the faces of every player you murdered?"

He said nothing.

"Then, at the very least you remember how you murdered them?"

He was silent.

"If you do. Then I'm sure this scenario is really familiar with you."

She ducked down close to him. Her face to his face. Their noses were almost touching.

She smiled.

She licked her blood red lips.

"Then you know what happens next right?"

She unsheathed her sword.

He screamed.

And everything faded to black.

* * *

 **Started: Jan 14th. 2018.**

 **Finished: Apr 9th. 2018.**

 **Words: 1914**

 **Long AN ahead.**

 **Thank you for being patient. I know the delay between updates was big and I apologize for that. I started college and it has been hectic trying to adjust.**

 **Rereading this. It's come to my attention that, in some morbid way, this fic resembles poetry. It wasn't my intention but I can't say I'm displeased now that I've noticed it.**

 **As towards the change in Kirito's behavior. Things change. Between the last chapter and this chapter, although not stated, a big time skip had occurred. People change. And Kirito isn't exempt.**

 **I wanted to include a face to face meeting with PoH and Kirito and aftermath of the Laughing Coffin raid but decided that this was a better way to end it.**

 **We're approaching the end of Aincrad. I was planning on continuing this story until the end of Mother's Rosario but I just wanted some of my readers opinions on it.**

 **Should I continue with this style all the way until the end of Mother's Rosario? Or should I switch to a more normal style of narration.**

 **Fighting scenes with this style is… odd. It's hard to make it detached while also trying to describe the actions of the characters.**

 **I never expected to reach almost 100 follows. When I first made the story I said I would be satisfied at 30.**

 **Anyways. Thank you for reading. See you next update.**

 **-FN**


End file.
